1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to changing the rotating motion of a drive shaft into a swinging motion about a pivot point for a gussetting machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past gussetting machines have used complex machinery occupying large areas and using many parts to convert a rotary motion on a drive shaft to a linear motion or a swinging motion and to coordinate the movements of gussetting arms with linear movements of articles to be packaged.
Most gussetting machines use cams with springs to move gussetting arms. These machines have several drawbacks in that they occupy more space, vibrate the entire packaging machine, are very noisy and have parts which wear out.
An improved rotary to linear motion mechanism is needed for smooth, quiet operation of a gussetting machine in a small space. The machine should be long lasting without needing much maintenance during its life and be easily adjustable for different widths and angles of movement.
Other machines have used rotary to linear conversion mechanisms. For example in Juengst U.S. Pat. No. 171,572 a disk on a shaft is angled relative to the shaft to produce a linear motion from the rotation of the shaft. In Love U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,839 two oppositely angled portions of a shaft produce opposite linear motions one, connected to a blade and the other to a counterbalance therefor.
No examples of two oppositely moving gussetting arms with fingers angled to fold wrappers have been found driven by opposing angled cylinders on a drive shaft to produce an arched movement about a pivot point.